


Silver Springs

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, Implied Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Swimming, Water Magic, retreat, soft witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate happens upon a curious sight one summer morning.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Silver Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikubean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/gifts).



> A/N: There is nudity in this fic but nothing that's described in explicit detail. Credit to Meridel as the headcanon that Hecate can't swim definitely came out of one of our chats. Written for Week 4's "Retreat" prompt. Rikubean, I hope you feel like this is a decent early birthday present. Title from the Fleetwood Mac song though the lyrics aren't exactly the same tone as this fic.

Hecate clutched her basket tight against her side and wandered closer to the bank of the river. It had been a quiet morning, the grounds devoid of mischievous pupils as the summer holidays were well underway and the staff, save her and Ada, scattered around the globe for various reasons. She’d woken early with a list and a plan and was eager to take her provisions back to the lab. The only thing standing in her way was a curious disturbance beyond the treeline and she readied herself to banish any intruder she might find. 

An intruder was not to be found as she cleared the trees and stepped into the midmorning sunshine. The profile of the figure in the water was one she’d recognize anywhere and the symphony of laughs and giggles, a series of sounds she hadn’t been privy to in some time. 

Ada gathered handfuls of water, smiling down at them and twirled before she lifted her hands to the heavens, releasing them to let the water fall and drip down her arms. She hummed tunes Hecate didn’t recognize but the delight was unmistakable. Ada made droplets and ripples dance and spin in various shapes. As she stood entranced, Hecate noticed the edges of Ada’s bob had started to curl from the moisture, reminding her of when Ada had more brown than grey hair and a length that rivaled Hecate’s own. 

Ada laughed and splashed. Her arms rotated between widened circular movements and quick, swift gestures. The sunlight glimmered on her forearms illuminating freckles Hecate had never had cause to notice before. Ada pulled her arms around herself and closed her eyes tight as she spun and laughed with such abandon that Hecate’s heart caught in her throat. 

It had been a trying term and Ada, as usual, had bared the brunt of it. She was always eager for the summer holidays but never as eager as Hecate had seen two weeks ago. Still, there hadn’t seemed to be much of a chance for respite with official council meetings and a conference last week. Hecate had tried to think of ways to help Ada relax but since it was still such a foreign concept for her and the very person she relied on for such help was in need, she hadn’t had much success. 

The splashing stopped and Hecate was taken out of her musings by Ada’s surprised face. It wasn’t until Ada lifted a hand and adjusted her spectacles that Hecate took in the fact that Ada lacked any attire. 

Hecate dropped her basket and turned suddenly. “A-Ada, I’m s-sorry, I--”

“No,” said Ada gently. Hecate could hear moving and tried not to let the brief image of Ada’s chest bare and glistening in the sun take hold in her mind. It didn’t work very well. “You can turn now.”

Hecate shook her head. “I can go. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been here. I just, I--”

“Hecate,” she started in that same gentle tone. “Turn.”

Hecate took a deep breath and turned back to the water. Ada had rearranged her position to be further in the water and bubbles bobbed around her, obscuring any real view of her body. 

Hecate bit her lip, sighed, and released it slowly. “I am sorry, Ada, I can’t--”

Ada shook her head. “I appreciate your respect for my privacy but the fault is mine really for not shielding the lake. I didn’t know you’d be here this morning.”

Hecate waved a hand over her basket, righting it and the collected ingredients inside. She levitated it and sent it closer to Ada. “I was in need of replenishment.”

Ada stood up slightly and Hecate prepared to turn before she noticed the bubbles move with Ada, the effect an almost dress of round prisms of color. Hecate forgot her embarrassment for the moment and allowed herself to be impressed by Ada’s spellwork. 

“Will you need all this willow bark?”

Hecate blinked slowly a few times, centering herself and refocused on Ada’s gaze. “I always harvest a bit extra.”

Ada winked and Hecate felt her knees start to buckle. She locked them as Ada tilted her head. “Would you mind if I take some?”

Hecate shook her head. “You’re welcome to. Are,” she took a deep breath and looked to the river around them, “you planning to stay long?”

Ada took a small portion of Hecate’s willow bark and turned it over in her hands. It always amazed Hecate how little Ada used scales. It was baffling how precise she could be based on sight and feel alone.

Ada floated her portion to a small blanket with her folded clothes and a basket. “Hmm, yes, I thought I’d have my lunch out here and rest in the afternoon.” 

Hecate called her basket back and nodded. “I’ll leave you to it. I apologize again for the interruption.” She turned to leave when there was a rush of water. 

“Wait,” called Ada. 

Hecate turned to look at her and was once again impressed by the bubbles covering her as well as a bathing suit would. Though Hecate was also a bit thrown off by the fact that she’d never seen Ada in such a state of undress. She swallowed thickly and reminded herself again to concentrate on Ada’s face. 

Ada smiled almost shyly. “Would you join me?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “J-join you?”

Ada nodded. “It’s warm which is the best time for a wade or a swim. And I,” she clasped her fingers in front of her as Hecate tried and failed not to follow the action and glimpse at Ada’s tummy, “could use the company.”

Hecate’s eyes snapped to Ada’s. In the years they’d known each other they’d made a slow but useful journey into respected colleagues, friends and over the past two years, best friends. They’d spent many an evening and holiday together but Ada’s request for Hecate’s time had never sounded quite so dear and almost timid. 

Hecate didn’t want to refuse her but then again it was not exactly how she would ever spend her time. 

“I can’t swim.” The admission surprised them both.

Ada smiled gently and adjusted her spectacles, making the twinkle in her eyes clearer. “Would you like to learn?” 

“Not particularly,” answered Hecate. “I’m not in the habit of lounging in bodies of water.”

Ada shook her head, a flash of disappointment spread across her face appearing and retreating in the wake of a soft chuckle. “You don’t have to, of course. I’ll see you for supper?”

While an afternoon in her lab had been quite enticing only half an hour ago, Hecate realized she didn’t want to leave. “I-I could stay.”

Ada tilted her head. “You truly don’t have to, Hecate.”

Hecate wondered for a moment if Ada was regretting her earlier offer. 

As if she sensed Hecate’s worry, Ada took a step toward her. “I’d enjoy it if you did, however. You don’t have to come into the water. You can always take a seat on the bank. I have a blanket and--”

“I do not have a bathing suit.” Hecate almost rolled her eyes at the random admissions she couldn’t help falling from her mouth. 

Ada smiled. “That’s all right. You could always wear a light shift or something?” 

Hecate nodded slowly and considered a moment. “I’ll be back.”

* * *

Hecate returned to find Ada in a pale blue swimsuit and an eager expression on her face. 

Hecate took a deep breath and a step toward Ada. “How do we begin?”

Hecate wasn’t sure she made a very good student but Ada’s gentle tone and reassurance as she learned to float and stop flailing every time Ada let go was more than welcome. Speaking of more than welcome, Hecate had to resist the urge to purposefully fall just to feel the firm and gentle grip of Ada’s arms as she helped her right herself. 

Once Hecate got the hang of floating, Ada let go but stayed close. She smiled down at her before she lifted her hands and made the water around her rise in the shape of a cauldron. 

“I’d wager a guess this was more what you had in mind for the morning?”

Hecate just hummed in response once again fascinated by Ada’s magic and too busy concentrating on not falling. 

Ada winked. “Anything exciting you’re working on?”

Hecate bit her lip as Ada’s shoulder brushed her arm and all thoughts of Hecate’s work were replaced by wonderings of how an embrace without the pretext of being taught to swim might feel. 

Ada chuckled. “Keeping secrets I see.”

Hecate whispered a stabilizing spell and lifted an eyebrow. “They are not secrets if I’m just waiting to test my theories before I tell you.”

“And I won’t tell you that stabilizing spells are technically cheating in learning to float.” Hecate huffed and Ada changed the cauldron to look like a piece of parchment with the smallest of bubbles for writing. It was a fantastic imitation of a checklist with Hecate’s name at the top and the highest mark. “I’ll allow it.”

Hecate shook her head and tensed slightly at the way the sound of the water around her ears was slightly irritating. Ada waved a hand and stilled it. Hecate gave her a slight smile in thanks then teased, “you’ve always been a very generous grader.”

“Only when it’s deserved, Miss Hardbroom,” replied Ada. She laid back next to Hecate and Hecate only had a moment to miss the sight of her before she felt Ada’s side brush against her own. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Hecate wished she could take Ada’s hand as she felt her fingers brush against it. Instead, she looked up at the clouds and smiled. “It was hardly an imposition.” Ada let out a soft hum next to her. “If you expect me to make shapes out of those clouds however, I will have to protest such nonsense.”

Ada’s answering laugh warmed Hecate’s chest. “I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
